No Longer Safe
by Rilakku
Summary: What happens when Mike has agreed to have an interview about his supposedly gone MPD. But when he starts having these headaches, and when someone is wanting their control back. Mike realizes what is going on. And Zoey returns back to their home she discovers something else shocking and maybe some heartbreak.


**Mike's POV**

My mind. It used to be in only my control then something went wrong. I remember when I was five and something in my head started to hurt. It was like a bunch of fingers pointing inside of my brain and going nonstop. Then the voices began to come. Not like it the moments when you really need them but when they just started to come and never stopped.

When I tried to go to sleep the voices continued, it was a nonstop argument of stuff like "Hey! Zhat's my zime!" or "Darling, Ches and I are older we shall go before you!" sometimes it was "Yo! At least I can my time then I'm okay with that boys and Svet." and all of the time it was, "Dang nambit! You kids don't understand anything!" And they would just continued. Well my mind broke away, they thrived on it.

It all started to happen, sometimes I would blank out at school and then someone I would be tucked in my bed for the night and not knowing what had happen to me in the last four hours. Then somehow I would be signed up for gymnastics club, chess club, book club, and cheer leading. No one ever asked why I choose those clubs, but it didn't help with me making guy friends.

Sure I had a lot of girls who were my friends but then I would have to protect them from any guys who wanted to touch them. Until one day where I took my shirt off and I lost control of everything before I knew it I was sent to the principal's office for getting caught making out with a girl. Then when I returned all the guys who hated me now wanted to always be around me. I became a different person with awesome parties, girls begging to let me be there boyfriend or teach them a new routine for cheer leading.

* * *

It was all perfect before my fifteenth birthday, it was just like someone had punched me in the face and I became my own worst enemy. My parents had discovered I had MPD and were making sure that everyone who had a little space in my brain had a name. Huh what's going on?

**End Of Mike's POV. **

Mike grabbed his head as his fell on the floor, "Mike? What's going on?" The camera crew asked as they looked at the boy, who looked like he was in deep pain. "Someone call a doctor!"

But Mike looked at them, the guilt in his face. "RUN. JUST RUN!" He yelled before passing out.

* * *

**Unknown's**** POV. **

He wanted me gone.

He always hated us.

I was the leader.

I was the last one.

But then he began to hate us more.

All the fame got to him.

He wanted to be the one in charge, making it harder for us to gain back control.

Svetlana was the first one to arrive, she was a real person before that. In fact, she was Mike's aunt who had passed away before he was born. Her personality somehow came into Mike's mind when he was three, but she stayed quiet since she didn't even have control of herself! Then Vito showed up, unleashing Mike's hope for someone to be his cool older brother and Chester came into the mix when Mike's granddad passed away and he wanted to keep a piece of Grandpa with him.

Isn't it all just sickly sweet? Most of them were Mike's family members he wanted to know or still had. But then he began reading. His imagination began to grow and grow more. He longed for adventures, thus being in Manniotba Smith. To help him escape from his sad little boring life. Pity, he read more and more. His dreams fulled with villains, no longer fulled with these good guys who would save the love. Only mean spirited nightmares each night.

Then he unleashed me.

Well no one did know about me, I was the smartest one of the group. I hid in a different part of Mike's mind when I first came. To make sure that I would not be known. Then when they were not expecting it, I took over. I did everything I could do to ruin his perfect image. I almost killed someone, well it was a doll but still. And then I let everyone in Mike's town know abut his MPD.

He tried to take back control a few times but the never helped. I had too much power.

But somehow that girl. I remember, his first love kissed me.

And that was how I got out of power. Just by a little kiss.

The others had a nickname for me. 'Mal.' It's kind nice don't ya think?

He thought he had gotten rid of us.

Oh how he was wrong.

He didn't make us disappear forever. Just only for a few months.

And now it's time to take back what belongs to me.

The brain.

**End Of POV. **

* * *

Zoey ran threw the house, she had been gone for only a few hours and it looked like a tornado had hit her and Mike's house. "Mike, where are you?" She yelled very near panic mode. A million thoughts ran threw her mind, _Did he leave me? Maybe he is dead! Calm down Zoey, he could just be shopping. Mike always shops. Calm down. It will be okay._ She began to smile at the thought of Mike coming home with a bunch of new foods or stuff.

"Wait. Mike's wedding ring." Zoey said picking up the little ring that was placed on a note, she held her hand to her mouth as she began to read the letter.

_Dear Zoey, _

_I have no deiced that you and I no longer equals love. _

_So please accept this wedding ring and my car as a sign of leaving. _

_Don't look for me. _

_I have chosen a new lover and have been cheating on you whenever I told you about those late night meetings. _

_Well bye loser. _

_Not with lots of love, _

_Mike._

Zoey fell to her knees as tears rolled down her face, "Mike. No!" She screamed before looking at her swollen belly, "We were suppose to last forever." She cried again, her heart breaking into pieces. He had left and cheated on her with some random whore.

"What happened to us." She cried looking at the Wedding Ring.

**The End? **


End file.
